Armenon
__TOC__ Blessings While this blessing is active, you get a piety bonus to Bluff checks made to deceive someone, and to Diplomacy checks made to gather information. While this blessing is active, other Undead creatures under your control who can perceive you gain a piety bonus to attack rolls. Whenever you create an Undead creature with this blessing active, it gains a number of bonus maximum hit points equal to your piety. While this blessing is active, you gain a piety bonus to saves against spells with the Good descriptor, and against the special attacks and supernatural abilities of creatures with the Good subtype. Obedience and Boons Spend 30 minutes ritualistically slaying a helpless living creature. Then, carefully embalm it over the course of 30 minutes, requiring a DC 15 Heal check to successfully perform. If you fail this check, you may attempt it again for another 30 minutes of work, however, each additional attempt increases the DC by 2 due to damage to the body. Alternatively, perform an hour-long ritual over an Wealthy equal to (10 GP times your HD) to donate them to the coffers of Dis. Gain a piety bonus to saves vs compulsion and death effects. Once per day, you may use command 3/day; or ghoul touch 2/day; or animate dead 1/day as spell like abilities. Once you have chosen one of these abilities, you may not use another until the next day. You gain the ability to channel negative energy as a Cleric of your character level twice per day. This can be used to harm living creatures, heal Undead, or to Command Undead as the feat. Revenants are immune to the command application of this ability. Once per day, as a standard action, you may summon your own personal Gilded Sarcophagus from the vaults of Dis onto any flat surface within close range. The sarcophagus is a 500-pound adamantine standing coffin, ornately trimmed in gold and precious gems. It can accommodate up to one Medium creature, has 25 hardness and 120 HP. The inside is perfectly temperate, and has a magical air supply, protecting creatures within from any environment effects. It remains for 9 hours, allowing an ordinary creature to achieve a comfortable full rest within. If an Undead creature spends 8 hours resting within it, they are healed for 2d8+5 points of damage, and gain +2 channel resistance for 24 hours. You may attempt to summon the sarcophagus into a space occupied by one Medium or smaller creature, in which case the creature must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 your HD + your Charisma modifier) or be trapped as the sarcophagus materializes around it. Upon succeeding the save, the creature is shunted into the nearest safe space to make room for the sarcophagus. A creature trapped in this way must begin to hold their breath or suffocate, as the sarcophagus denies them access to its air supply. The creature within can be freed by the door being forced open (Strength check DC 35), the lock being opened from the outside (DC 50), or by the sarcophagus becoming broken. If the sarcophagus becomes broken at any time, any creature within is expelled into the nearest safe space, and the sarcophagus teleports immediately back to Dis and cannot be summoned again for 2d4 days. If a creature trapped within the sarcophagus dies, it expels their body, and teleports back to Dis with their soul still trapped inside, where they are offered an ultimatum: become a Revenant and take on a deadline, or be forced to serve Dis alongside the shackled. They are not a true shackled, however, and any resurrection effect can free their soul by succeeding at a caster level check, with a DC equal to the save DC to resist imprisonment. Category:Independent Deities Category:Deities of Death Category:Deities of Evil Category:Deities of Law Category:Deities of Trickery Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Major Deities Category:Lawful Evil Deities Category:Deities